Eyes Open
by There's A Time Lord In Lima
Summary: Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Donna Noble, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and Gwen Cooper are competing in the 74th Hunger Games. Also crosses-over with Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I'm really looking forward to writing this one! I've written other Hunger Games/Doctor Who stories before, but this is also going to crossover with Torchwood as well because it features Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. This is going to be pretty long, and I don't know how often I'll be updating. I hope that you all enjoy it, though!

* * *

_Something was wrong. Today was Reaping Day, but Rose was the only one gathered in front of the District 6 Justice Building. She stood there alone, wearing an old but pretty pink dress that once belonged to her mother. Rose was terrified. This wasn't right. What was happening?_

_"H- hello?"_

_There was a reply, but not one that she had hoped for. A loud, Capitol-accented voice rang through the empty courtyard._

_"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games! It's time to select our tribute!"_

_Tribute?_

_Rose looked up at the front of the Justice Building, but saw no one. She was still alone._

_"What's going on?" Rose asked timidly._

_"And our tribute is-"_

_"Wait! I'm the only one here-" Rose tried to yell, but it was interrupted by the announcement of:_

_"ROSE TYLER!"_

_"No! Wait!" Rose shrieked. Suddenly, two faceless Peacekeepers appeared and began dragging her towards the Justice Building._

_Rose screamed and fought against them._

_"No! No! Mum! Where are you? Mum!"_

"Rose! Rose, sweetheart!"

Rose's eyes snapped open. She wasn't at the Justice Building anymore. She was in her room, at home. Beside her bed stood her mother, Jackie. She looked worryingly at her daughter.

"You had that nightmare again, didn't you, Rose?" Jackie asked calmly, stroking Rose's blonde hair.

"Yeah," she replied, sitting up. The dream had seemed so real, and it wasn't the first time she'd had it. For the past two weeks leading up to the Reaping, Rose had that same dream, and woke up screaming every time. She felt her mother's arms wrap around her . Rose hugged her back.

"I know you're scared, Rose. but it'll be okay." Jackie kissed her forehead. She sighed. "It's already a bit late. You should get ready. I have that pink dress you like laid out."

"Thanks, Mum."

Rose slid out of her bed groggily. The only thing she bothered to do was brush her hair neatly and wash her face. Rose never did much to prepare for the Reaping, and it annoyed Jackie.

"Please try to look a little bit more decent, Rose."

"Why? It's not like I'd look any better as a bloodied corpse in the Arena," she grumbled.

"Rose Tyler!" Jackie scolded. "I don't want to hear you speaking like that!"

"Sorry." Rose went back to her room and undressed. The pink dress her mother had given her was laying neatly folded on the back of a chair. Rose hadn't grown much in the past three years, so she had it worn every year since her first Reaping. Wearing the same thing every year didn't bother her; she and her mother lived in one of the poorest parts of District 6, so new clothes were rare.

When Rose came out of her room fully dressed, her mother beamed proudly.

"You look lovely, sweetheart."

Rose smiled. "I guess it's time now?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll be fine."

Rose and Jackie left the house, heading towards the Justice Building. Several other families were making their way as well. Older kids held the hands of their terrified siblings. Eighteen year olds were walking alone, trying to look brave, but everyone was frightened. No one wanted to have a child be thrust into a bloody arena and fight to the death. Especially not Rose.

Once they were there, Rose left her mother and made her own way towards the group of fifeen year old girls that had already formed. Once the place was packed with teenagers, a Capitol representative, a woman wearing a ridiculous blue animal print dress and hair to match, made her way up to the stage in front of the building. She made the usual opening speech, rambling on about how a boy and girl would selected to compete in this year's Hunger Games.

"Why don't we start with the gentlemen, first?"

The Capitol woman went over to a large glass bowl filled with slips of paper. She fished around in the bowl for a moment to make sure the choice was completely random. She called out the name of a seventeen year old boy Rose had never met, but seen at school a few times. He walked up to the stage nervously, trying to look calm.

"And now our young lady!"

The woman walked down to the other end of the stage to another glass bowl. Like with the boys, she dunked her hand in and pulled out a slip. Rose began to breath very quickly.

_Not me. Please, please not me._

Loud and clear, the Capitol woman called out the name of District 6's female tribute:

"ROSE TYLER!"

She didn't know how loud or how silent the courtyard had become. She didn't know who had turned to stare at her or who was trying to figure which girl she was. Rose couldn't think, couldn't breath, couldn't move.

_No, I must have heard that wrong. She didn't say my name._

"Rose Tyler? Where are you? Come on up, now!"

Rose snapped back to reality. Her name had been called. It had really been called.

"Miss Tyler?"

Shaking from head to toe, Rose kept her face straight, desperate not to show fear, and slowly made her way out of the crowd, and walked up towards the stage.

"There she is!" the woman chirped. "Hurry up, dear, hurry up!"

With every step, Rose's breathing became faster and more shallow. She couldn't run, or go back. This was happening. Really happening.

"Wonderful! Ladies and gentleman, here are our District 6 tributes for the 74th Anual Hunger Games! Shake hands, now!"

Rose and the boy turned to one another and briefly shook hands. This boy was almost a head taller than Rose, and far more muscular. She would definitely die before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Chapter Two! Thanks to the people who added this to their alerts! I have to admit, I wasn't very proud of the first chapter. I sort rushed through it because I was so excited, but after getting a few lovely reviews, it raised my spirits up a bit! Now- on to the story!

* * *

"_Jack Harkness!_ Wake up! Now! Jack!"

Jack groaned into his pillow. He had been sleeping dreamlessly until his mother's shrill voice interrupted his slumber. _Reaping Day_, he remembered, _how could I forget_? Why else would his mother be screaming for him like this?

"Did you hear me?" Mrs. Harkness yelled.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm up," Jack moaned lazily. He rolled lifelessly out of bed, stretching his tired body. He exhaled deeply.

"Reaping Day," he said quietly to himself. Jack had gone through this for six years as of today. And now that he was eighteen, it would be his last. That made him slightly realived, except for the fact that there was still a chance he would be chosen.

Jack's bedroom door opened and his mother came in, carrying a set of clothes. She tried to appear cheerful, but both mother and son knew there was no point.

"I didn't mean to yell, honey," she told him. "I'm just..."

Jack nodded. "It's okay, Mom." He took the clothes from her hands and kissed her cheek.

"I told Gwen and Ianto that I would meet them before the Reaping, so I'm gonna head out a little early."

"Alright, Jack. But make sure you three get there on time," she added.

"I know, Mom," Jack sighed. He loved his mother, but she worried so much about him. Jack didn't blame her; his father wasn't around the house much because he was a Peacekeeper, and his mother worked most of the time at the factories. But now that Jack was eighteen, he just wanted some more space.

Mrs. Harkness left the bedroom and Jack dressed himself in a blue button-down shirt, black pants, and suspenders. Suspenders, really? Oh, well; if he didn't put them on, his mother would make him. Once he was dressed, Jack hurried to leave the house.

"Wait, sweetie, aren't you hungry?" Mrs. Harkness called.

"No," Jack hollered, already out of the house and making his way through the chilly, smoggy streets as District 8.

Most of the district was taken up by smoke-choked factories and run-down houses. The only large, decent structure was the Justice Building in the center of town. Not too far from that was a factory that had long since been abandoned. This was where Jack met up with Gwen and Ianto whenever the three of them weren't at school or working hours at the textile factory which made Peacekeeper uniforms. On the side of the large concrete construction, Gwen and Ianto were already waiting.

"There you are, Harkness!" yelled Gwen. She looked very different today wearing a velvet green dress and her dark hair tied up in a bun.

"Good morning to you too, Gwen. Nice dress," Jack teased. He knew Gwen hated getting wearing dresses and skirts, which was normally only on Reaping Day. She scowled.

"You're just lucky I can't get my dress dirty or I'd give you a split lip," she threatened. She looked over Jack and commeted, "Nice suspenders."

"Easy you two," Ianto said. He was dressed similarly to Jack; button-down shirt, trourses, but no suspenders. "All of us actually need to be alive this morning."

"Like any of us want to be," Gwen replied coldly. Between her, Jack, and Ianto, Gwen hated the Games more than anyone. "But you two are lucky. You're both eighteen; it's the last year either of you have a chance of being chosen. I've still got another under my belt!"

Ianto squeezed the seventeen year-old's shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, Gwen. We're all gonna be fine. Right, Jack?" Ianto turned to his best friend.

"Of course." Jack hugged both of them. "And remember, if any of us are chosen-"

"Hey, I think everyone else is going to the Justice Building," Gwen interrupted, looking over Jack and Ianto's shoulders. The boys looked behind them and saw the yearly crowd of frightened teenagers making their way to the center of town.

"We better go," said Ianto.

The three friends deserted the old factory and hurried up with the other youths. Everyone looked nervous, and most were failing at hiding it. Once they were there, Gwen left Ianto and Jack and joined the girls on one side of the courtyard as the boys went to the other.

"I'll see you guys later," she called.

"See ya," Jack and Ianto said together.

In just a few minutes, District 8's Capitol representative, a flamboyant man wearing a gaudy lime green suit stepped on stage.

"And Gwen thought I looked stupid," snickered Jack. Ianto chuckled.

The Capitol man made the usual opening speech like was required each year. As it came to an end, he announced that he would be choosing the male tribute first. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Ianto tense up beside him. He slipped his hand into Ianto's and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry," Jack whispered. Ianto nodded stiffly.

They looked back up at the stage. The representative pulled out a slip of paper reading the name of the doomed young man. Unfolding it, the Capitol man read carefully and loudly:

"IANTO JONES!"

* * *

**A/N: **The third chapter is going to continue right after this, and I'm guessing you guys know what's going to happen next based on the summary. (I wish that I hadn't made it so obvious.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! It's going to start off a little slow, and I apologize in advance. Just bear with me and hopefully I won't disappoint!

* * *

_"IANTO JONES!"_

Jack felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. That didn't just happen. It didn't. It couldn't have...

_No. Not Ianto. Please, no, _he begged. He looked across the courtyard to Gwen. She had tears pouring down her face, silently mouthing the word _No_ over and over again. Jack glanced over at his best friend. Ianto was shaking and barely breathing. Without looking at him, Ianto slipped his sweaty hand out of Jack's and stepped out of the crowd. He walked slowly up to the stage, still trembling.

Jack had barely processed what was happening until Ianto was already half way there. Ianto had been selected as tribute. He was going to be thrown into the Arena, forced to fight and kill. His worst nighmare. Jack's worst nighmare...

"NO!"

Jack scrambled out of the group of teenagers, shoving people out of the way. He caught up to Ianto and pushed him behind his back.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The words left Jack's mouth before he could stop them. His breathing became even faster as he fought back tears.

"A volunteer!" exclaimed the Capitol representative. "This hasn't happened in District 8 for quite a while!"

"Jack, no," Ianto whispered, grabbing Jack's wrist. Jack turned to the other boy. Their eyes were locked on one another. Jack turned back to face the stage again and announced firmly:

"I volunteer as tribute."

A sob came from the back of the crowd that shattered the silence. Jack knew that it came from Gwen. He looked back at Ianto.

"I'm sorry."

Ianto shook his head frantically, his eyes watering.

"Don't do this," he begged. "Please, please don't."

Jack took Ianto's face in his hands, looking him in the eye, still fighting back his own tears.

"I'm so sorry." Jack whispered, pressing his forehead against the other boy's.

"But-" Two uniformed Peacekeepers appeared and took Ianto by the arms, pulling him away from his best friend.

"Jack," he sobbed. "_Jack..."_

Jack watched as Ianto reluctantly took his place back in the middle of the crowd, openly weeping. The sight made Jack's heart break.

"Come on now, son! Hurry up!" Jack had nearly forgotten about the colorful Capitol man who was waiting to introduce the male tribute. Finally tearing his gaze away from Ianto, Jack walked shakily up to the stage, finally making his way up the stone steps.

"Ah, here we are! Now, what's your name?" The man held a microphone up the Jack's mouth, waiting for an answer.

"Jack Harkness," he replied.

"Jack Harkness!" the representative repeated so that the whole crowd was reassured. "Now, why don't we select our young lady?"

The Capitol man left Jack at one end of the stage and walked over to a secong glass bowl which held the name of the doomed girl Jack and 22 other tributes would have to fight. After a moment of deciding carefully, he plunged his hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. Unfolding it, the man read out the name:

"GWEN COOPER!"

At that moment, three hearts nearly stopped beating. Back in the cluster of teenage girls, Gwen's brain was running wild. First Ianto, than Jack... and now her. She looked around the crowd of girls surrounding her; as if any of them would volunteer. Her legs moving stiffly, Gwen walked out of the mass of girls and walked slowly up towards the stage.

"Here she is, what a lovely girl! Are we going to have another volunteer this afternoon? No? I guess not. Miss Gwen Cooper everyone!" The Capitol representative clapped over-enthusiastically, expecting the others to join him. No one did.

Gwen stepped on the stage nervously, her shining eyes locked on Jack. He gazed back at her, still holding back sobs.

"Everyone, our District 8 tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Shake hands, go on!"

Gwen and Jack took a few steps towards each other and held out their hands. Jack took the girl's hand in his and shook it slowly. As they continued to look at each other, both friends thought about how the other would either win this bloody competition, or die brutally at the hands of another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the huge break I took! I blame my own laziness and the fact that this chapter was stubbornly hard to write. It's probably horrible and this makes me feel bad because it's about Donna and I love her! Well, I tried my best and please don't hate me, I'll try to do better next time.

* * *

Donna Noble hadn't slept at all the night before. She was too nervous about the Reaping to close her eyes and drift off. The entire night she had stared at the dull white ceiling of her small bedroom, dreading the upcoming morning.

"Donna! Time to get up! Donna!" Mrs. Noble yelled so loudly that she might as well have woken all of District 3.

"Pipe down, Sylvia! The whole District can hear ya!" came the voice of Donna's grandfather, Wilfred. Donna smiled. She could always count on her granddad to make even the worst situations a little less serious.

Just then, Donna's bedroom door opened and her mother, Sylvia, and Wilfred came in. Her mother had Donna's Reaping outfit in her hands; a dark blue dress and shoes to match. While she and Wilf tried to appear calm and joyous, Donna knew they were both was terrified.

"Morning, Donna!" Wilf greeted.

"Hey, Grandad. Morning, Mum," Donna replied, rolling out of bed. Her long red hair was mess due to her constant tossing and turning the previous night.

"Nervous, dear?" her mother asked, emptying the set of clothes in Donna's hands.

"It's the Reaping, Mum. Of course I am," the sixteen year-old snapped suddenly at her mother.

When Donna saw Sylvia's face fall, she immediatley regretted using such a sour tone. Her mother was worried sick and so was her grandfather, she could tell. At every Reaping she tried to be brave, but it never worked. Donna set the dress on her bed and hugged her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I really am scared. So are you and Granddad; don't try to hide it."

Sylvia sighed and hugged Donna back. "It's okay, sweetheart. Granddad and I'll leave you to get ready." She smiled weakly.

"Just so you know," Wilf said to Donna as her mother left, "it doesn't matter what goes on, or who gets selected. You're a strong girl, Donna. Your mum may not act like it, but she's proud that you've been so brave the past four years."

Donna smiled and hugged Wilfred.

"Thanks."

Now alone in her room, Donna began to dress. The blue dress her mother gave her was old but very pretty. The Nobles lived in the poorer part of District 3, so most of Donna's clothes once belonged to her mother. She didn't mind, though; the dress was nice and it matched Donna's flaming red hair perfectly.

After spending a while longer making herself look presentable, Donna bid her mother and grandfather goodbye and left for the District 3 Justice Building. At sixteen, Donna wanted to go by herself for the first time. This only made her even more nervous. She didn't know why, but this year Donna dreaded the Reaping more than ever.

Most of the District teenagers were already gathered in front of the prisitine granite building, a stage set up with two large glass bowls filled with the name of whichever boy and girl were fated to either die or win. On the stage was a disgustingly joyous woman with straight violet hair and wearing a hideous yellow dress. Her very pressence made Donna feel ill.

She made the welcoming speech like was required and quickly got to selecting the tributes.

"Ladies first!" she trilled, reaching into the bowl at the left end of the stage. Chills ran through Donna's spine. _Relax, _she thought, _you're going to be fine-_

"DONNA NOBLE!"

Silence. Then in a small, quivering voice, Donna gasped, "What?"

Beside her, a girl nudged her in the ribs, urging her to hurry up. Donna's breathing was shaky as she looked around at all the other girls, who began to stare. Embarrassed and terrified, she wanted to move, but felt as if she was rooted to the spot. By now, two Peacekeepers came up to her and began leading her out of the crowd. Coming to terms with what was going on, Donna quickly jerked away from the Peacekeepers.

"I can go up there myself," she growled.

Chin up, Donna walked up to the stage. But even though she stood tall, there was no hiding the fear in her eyes.

"There we are!" the woman chirped. "Miss Noble! Time to choose our young gentleman!"

_Yes, he'll be a gentleman until you toss him in an arena to kill me, _Donna thought sourly.

The woman called out a boy's name and he came up to the stage, looking fearful. Donna had never seen him before, but he seemed to be a few years younger than her. Finally standing beside her, Donna and the boy looked at each other nervously. _Well, he doesn't seem _too _dangerous, _she thought, noting his small frame.

The Capitol woman urged the two tributes to shake hands, which they did. Donna finally looked her partner in the eye and saw fear in them as well. At least she hoped it was fear, and that he wasn't really plotting how to slaughter her and 22 other youths in a few weeks.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I'm disappointed in myself for this chapter, and it was shorter than I expected, but I hope no one is totally let down. I really did my best, so forgive me. I promise not to take as long with the next chapter!


End file.
